To Fly Again
by JustARandomBlaine
Summary: After the invasion of Ivlis, Reficul took care of the air-head devil and now all is well in the Gray Garden... Well not for all. As Yosafire learns to fly again, Kcalb wonders if he himself will soar once more... Based on the game The Gray Garden by Deep-Sea Prisoner so the characters aren't mine.
1. - I -

It was a late afternoon in the Gray Garden and Etihw, the world's God and Kcalb the world's Devil sat peacefully in the throne room eating chocolate cake Wodahs, the head angel and devil's brother, made for them.

It had been a few months ever since Ivlis and the Flame world attacked the Gray Garden, having captured Etihw to claim Kcalb's power of destruction and start world domination, but thanks to Yosafire, Froze, Macarona and Rawberry, they were able to stop Ivlis' plan. Kcalb was even able to take Ivlis' own power away. Now Kcalb was twice as powerful as before.

Of course, Kcalb did not think of using the powers he had, as his days of fighting Etihw had ended. He kept his powers to himself and stayed as his usual self, even more for Etihw. She still made fun of Kcalb, and Kcalb still got mad at her teasings. Ah yes, everything stayed its usual way.

Etihw stared out the large diamond shaped window as Kcalb read a book while stealing glances at the god. Suddenly someone flew up the window, it was Yosafire the green-haired demon. She waved at Etihw and Kcalb. Etihw waved back, but Kcalb only stared at Yosafire, which she took as a normal response. Soon enough her friends flew up to meet with Yosafire, Etihw and Kcalb.

Froze, the cold angel, flew up first. Then followed Macarona, the meek angel, who was trying to fly away from Rawberry, a demon with a tremendous diet, who was chasing Macarona with a caterpillar. The girls all waved at the god and devil and soon flew off.

Etihw sighed happily and turned back to Kcalb, who was still staring at the window, as if Yosafire and her friends were still flying infront of them. The god took the chance to tease him.

"Hmm~ Is the old man wishing he could fly again? Ehehehe~"

Kcalb looked at her with a quite surprised expression.

"Ohoho~ he does! But he must be to old~" Etihw giggled.

Kcalb looked at her angrily but still did not say anything. But his face showed the expression to tell her to stop while she still can. Of course the cheeky god could not take a hint.

"Maybe you need a nap?~ Why don't you sleep in your coffin? Since you're an old ma-"

Kcalb slammed the book he was reading shut and grunted at her direction and left the throne room, slamming the door behind him. Etihw noticed how she has not seen Kcalb react like that to her teasings but she only chuckled to herself.

"Grumpy old man" she giggled.

Wodahs suddenly came from nowhere and gave the god a stern look. Etihw stopped giggling and looked at the angel confused. He began to lecture her, which was very ironic as an angel was lecturing a god.

"Etihw please go and apologize to my brother" Wodahs said with an emotionless expression.

"Why should I? It was a harmless joke! His reaction was priceless and-"

Wodahs gave her a dark expression. Etihw suddenly stopped smiling and worried a little.

"Have you really forgotten?"

Etihw was silent and a bit lost. What did she forget? She couldn't remember, atleast not at the moment. Wodahs gave a sigh in defeat and teleported away. The god was left clueless. She decided to get up and find for answers.


	2. - I I -

Kcalb marched out in the hallway with a disturbed expression. He was looking for a way to calm himself. He soon passed by the castle garden and stopped. He took a moment to contemplate if he should go out and decided that maybe it could calm him down.

As he stepped outside, a cold and inviting breeze welcomed him. Kcalb suddenly felt calmer. He sighed and closed his eyes to feel the breeze pass by his face. Laughter suddenly made him open his eyes.

"Rawberry please stop chasing me with that!" Macarona pleaded as she tried to fly away.

"But Macarona~ It wants to be friends with youuu~" Rawberry said as she continued chasing the angel around with a caterpillar.

"Would you please stop for at least one second! You're acting like idiots" Froze said scolding the demon chasing the angel. Yosafire only laughed more.

"But Fuh-rooooze they are just having fun! Its quite funny actually!" The greenette laughed even more.

Froze only rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be late for Dialo's pi-"

"DIALO'S PIE!!! How could we forget?! Come on girls lets go!!" Yosafire exclaimed, remembering Dialo had invited them over for her scrumptious apple pie.

The girls snapped out of what they were doing and quickly flew towards Dialo's house. Kcalb gave another sigh and looked around him. He began to admire the flowers that were in full bloom. Kcalb did not notice that someone had entered the garden.

"Hello brother" Wodahs greeted Kcalb in a monotonous tone.

Kcalb turned around and greeted him back.

"Are you not busy, brother?" Kcalb asked.

"I just came to check on you after Etihw had pushed the teasings a bit to far... "

Kcalb gave a surprised expression at what Wodahs had said.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes, and I was worried at what might happen so I came to check on you"

As Wodahs and Kcalb talked, Etihw was walking around the castle to look for Kcalb. She soon saw the devil talking to his brother through the windows that overlooked the castle's garden. She went over to the door and hid herself to listen to the conversation between them.

"Brother, if it is ok... Can I ask you something?"

Kcalb nodded at Wodahs and waited for the question.

"Do you miss flying?"

Kcalb froze. He did not know how to react. He tried to compose himself to answer him but could not seem to. After a few moments of composing and silence he gave a strained answer.

"... Y-yes.. I do but... I know it is impossible for that to h-happen again... "

Etihw found herself more confused than ever. Impossible? How so? He is twice as powerful as he was before. How could that not be possible? Can he not try to grow wings or float like her? Etihw continued to listen, still being in a state of confusion.

Wodahs took that answer a bit worriedly but decided to ask another very important question.

"Does... does your back still hurt? "

There it was. The question Kcalb wanted to dodge throughout his life time. He only nodded slowly. Wodahs decided to stop asking questions. He felt very worried for his brother but decided it was best to stop before he broke down.

"Brother, I think you should rest for today... Maybe take a nap... "

Kcalb again nodded and proceeded to walk back. Wodahs sighed and teleported away. Etihw suddenly ran towards Kcalb's room. She entered and began to create a small white diamond, roughly the size of her thumb and placed it in a corner of his room. She ran back to her room and waited. There were so many thoughts running through her head. Why couldn't Kcalb fly anymore, even with his new found powers? Why did his back hurt when he wasn't even that old? (Hence the jokes Etihw and Yosafire made).

Etihw waited for him to enter his room. She was left alone to drown in all her questions.


	3. - I I I -

Etihw did not wait long as after a few minutes Kcalb entered his room. Through the crystal she hid in his room, she watched as Kcalb went to prepare for a nap he needed desperately to clear his mind.

He removed his cape jacket and laid it on the chair of his desk. He looked into the mirror and contemplated for a moment. He gently placed his hand at his back and looked in the mirror. Etihw only watched confusingly. Then he slowly removed his blazer, then his white collared shirt. Etihw noticed a bit of blood stained on the back of his white under shirt. As Kcalb took off the final clothing piece that covered his back, what followed next was a terrifying and dreadful sight.

His back, where what would look like a pair of wings would be, was bleeding out only a little bit. There were fresh scabs covering some of the parts. Some blood was crystallized while some were clumpy. The two scars were far from getting healed. Etihw was left in a state of horror. She quickly wandered through her thoughts. How did he get those ghastly scars? Was it from Ivlis' attack? How has it not healed? The god tried searching deeper. She looked back to the pact they had made and tried to recall any bandages or wrapping around his back. She couldn't recall so she looked farther into the past.

Kcalb was bandaging and treating the gaping wound on his back while sitting on his coffin bed. He flinched a bit at the pain, which surprised Etihw as she knew from the war that he had a high tolerance when it came to pain, I mean his whole arm was cut off and he still acted upon Ivlis during the invasion! She looked at him then the coffin he sat on. She then added a thought to her million others. Why does he like sleeping in that thing? It was dark and damp and not to mention you can't even mo-

Etihw suddenly stopped thinking. It all made sense... Why he never leaned on his chair, why he acted hostile to Etihw's joke about flying, why he slept in that coffin...

She covered her mouth as tears began falling down her face.

_

" _Do it" Kcalb ordered at the god who was looking down on him with a dark expression. The powerful king of demons was leaning against a crumbling wall, dia_ _mond projectiles pierced his right leg and shoulders. He was covered in blood. Both his wings were broken and had a few projectiles in them._

 _The god did not know what to do. She has won the war, why isn't she ending it? Kcalb slowly got up clutching his right arm "What are you waiting for?! KILL ME! " He cried. She looked at him, through his fierce eyes. She saw a glimpse of a broken man who wanted to so badly die. She wandered how long he wanted his wish come true._

 _But at that moment, with all the destruction and death this devil had caused, she dared not to stare into those eyes. Blinded by anger, she dared NOT to see past all that._


	4. - I V -

_She called Wodahs, the devil's younger brother, who's right eye was bandaged due to a fierce battle he had with Kcalb earlier. She also called Sherbet, a blonde angel who was one of the god's most powerful angels. The duo looked beat up, but they followed their god's instructions through the tiredness they were feeling._

 _She ordered her two angels to hold him up, with both arms held to keep him from doing any other tricks. Kcalb only winced at the pain going through his arm and leg. Etihw stood in front of him and created two gigantic white diamonds behind him._ _The devil simply relaxed his whole body, looked down and closed his eyes. He was preparing for the immense pain. Sure he was scared, in fact he was terrified but he was already welcoming his death. He smiled, not his terrifying battle smile, but a gentle one. Etihw saw the simple grin under all the blood he was smothered in. She immediately got annoyed at his doings. She then realized she was giving him exactly what he wanted. She was granting this devil's wish, which meant he would also win at the end, with all the destruction and bloodshed he caused._ _With that she grew a disgusted face. She decided not to stab him, in fact, she thought of something worse than death._

 _The two diamonds behind him sliced of his massive wings. Kcalb, not suspecting this, yelled in pain trying to get free but Wodahs and Sherbet only held him tightly. He was crying and wailing inside. His wings, the only part that helped him escape reality and his mind, were now severed and gone. The god placed his wings in a small white diamond that then turned black. She began to open the ground below her. She then walked forward to Kcalb and held his face up by his chin. She saw again that same broken man, this time externally. The tears were streaming down his face which held a shocked expression. She could not look at him any further. She pushed Kcalb in and sealed the ground._

 _She dismissed the two angels and gave them a heart warming smile. That simple act has concluded everything. The war was won._

 _All the angels rejoiced in triumph but the demons looked at the ground where their king was swallowed and mourned horribly. Etihw hurriedly left the scene before her, but Wodahs stared down into the earth. He stayed like that, emotionless, for who knows how long._ _Etihw didn't know what to feel. She won the war yet she was unhappy. She defeated her greatest enemy yet she felt remorse, sorrow, and guilt. She glanced over at the small black diamond in her hands. She looked at it with a dark expression and grasped it. She slowly began crushing it, thinking destroying it will bring an end to her feelings._

 _She recalled the face of that devil again. She loosened her grip as she realized how she couldn't destroy the devil's wings. **Pathetic** she thought to herself. She walked away, beginning to plan for a brighter future ahead. _

_

The god stood still and stopped breathing for a long moment. Tears began streaming down her face. The silence then turned into sobs she tried to muffle by covering her mouth. For how long has he held that pain? It had been centuries and he stayed quiet through it all. She began to think he hated her, hated her greatly. Who wouldn't hate her for that? The god's "divine punishment" was to cruel, even for a devil like him. Kcalb surely can't forgive a merciless god like her.

She turned to the crystal, still crying and saw Kcalb had taken a nap in his coffin. The lid was closed and the bandages and ointments were set on a table beside the coffin. She began having flashbacks of when he was underground. A punishment worse than death, being awake to not be able to move, talk or sleep.

Etihw curled up in a ball and hugged herself, crying for what seemed like hours...


	5. - V -

Kcalb was sleeping inside the cramped coffin. Usually he would sleep as if he was dead, his hands either resting on his stomach or sides. This time, however, his hands were fidgeting a bit. He was having flashes of what seemed like the past.

 _Wodahs' right eye, the blonde angel, white diamonds, blood, destruction, darkness, **Wings.** _

Kcalb's fidgeting kept getting worse and soon enough he began to sweat and move around. It was not like him to wake up during a nightmare. He went through it and waited until it ended, which he was forcing to do.

Etihw had entered the room to check on him. Her heartbeat sped up. She had not wiped the tears from her face, but she needed to see how her devil was doing. She knew Kcalb was a heavy sleeper so she wasn't afraid of accidentally waking him up. She removed the top of the coffin and saw him tossing, fidgeting and sweating in his sleep. She frowned at the sight.

"Could he be dreaming of the past?" She thought.

The devil suddenly tossed around and laid to his side facing away from Etihw, his face was tense and he was clenching his jaw. The god looked at his back. She needed to know how bad the damage report was. She gently lifted his white shirt up and felt the tears build up again. It was worse when seen up close. She slowly fell to her knees and leaned her head to the side of the coffin.

_

 _I cannot find my way; there is no star._

 _In all the shrouded heavens anywhere._

 _And there is not a whisper in the air,_

 _Of any living voice but one so far._ _That I can hear it only as a bar._

 _Of lost, imperial music, played when fair._

 _And angel fingers wove, and unaware,_

 _Dead garlands where no roses are._

 _"Etihw... I WILL kill you... "_

_

The devil woke up in a cold sweat and suddenly jolted upward. He felt his heartbeat racing and hands shaking. He couldn't think clearly. Looking around him, he noticed a figure leaning on the side of his bed or coffin rather. He reached out a hand and tried to call out to the person beside him.

"E-Eti..?"

The god surprised at her name being called, looked up at the devil. Kcalb noticed the tears in her eyes. Etihw suddenly jumped at him and buried her head in his chest and gripped his white under shirt tightly. She began mumbling into his chest unintelligible. Kcalb, not understanding what she was saying, leaned in to hear what she was mumbling about.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I... "

Kcalb looked at her confused and worried at the same time. He has never seen Etihw this distraught before. He wondered if she was apologizing for the jokes she made, but it looked more then that.

"Eti... what's wrong?" The devil asked gently

Etihw shaked her head, still buried in Kcalb's chest.

"I-I... " She stuttered trying to speak.

"Eti... I don't know what this is about... but whatever it is... It's ok... "

"No! No! It's not ok!" The god began as she sobbed harder into his chest.

"Its all... Its all my fault! How could say its ok?! I-I'm... what kind of god am I?! I'm not a great one! I'm a terrible one! Its all m-my f-fault..." She was now wailing and Kcalb, not knowing what to do at the moment, simply hugged her tightly.

The god lightly gasped while sobbing hysterical. She did not expect the kind gesture. Kcalb began whispering into her ear.

"Etihw, I've also done many things, so many things, far worse than you... And I-"

"No Kcalb! What I've done to you... Your wings! Its not divine punishment... Its just plain torture! Even you don't deserve something like that!.." The god wailed.

Kcalb was a bit surprised and taken back. So she remembers what she did... and she might also know about the ghastly wound on his back... Of course she would. She was god after all.

"... And I don't deserve you... " the god whispered.


	6. - V I -

"No... " Kcalb said. Etihw slowly looked up to him and gave a confused expression. The devil suddenly held the god by the shoulders and forced her to face him.

"Etihw, what you're saying is all absolutely wrong. In fact, you are the kindest, funniest, best god I know. Even if I do despise your teasings, sometimes they do amuse me. SOMETIMES. " He emphasized.

Etihw's tears stopped flowing down. Kcalb started to talk again.

"The truth is... It's me who doesn't deserve you or this world. The only thing I've done is make you grieve. I've killed so many people, I've caused too much destruction and bloodshed... " He said in a regretful tone.

"Sometimes I think that... I should have never lived, that you should have left me trapped in the earth to slowly die... but you didn't... Instead you forgave me and now... We're here, in this peaceful happy world teasing each other and playing and what not. " Kcalb started to smile lightly.

Etihw only stared at him still teary eyed.

"But your wings... I-"

"If I had the choice to choose between my wings and this world, even if it were given to me a million times, I would always choose this life. "

His words struck her deeply. The thought made her began to cry again. Kcalb only hugged her, her head beneath his chin, and his hand stroking her hair. He let her stay there until she calmed down completely. After a few minutes, Etihw was able to compose herself and reassure Kcalb she was fine.

"Kcalb... I think I'm okay now... I'll head to my room" She told him lightly. She didn't want to bother him any longer. She already disturbed his slumber, she didn't want to trouble him more.

"If that's the case... Let me walk you to your room" Kcalb offered. Ethiw only nodded and soon they both got up and began walking. Kcalb was still thinking about the whole fiasco that had happened. He was deeply worried over Etihw. He wanted the happy-go-lucky Etihw back.

"Look at this devil, bringing me to my room. How smooth~" Etihw teased.

Kcalb looked at her to see her smiling self again. He only sighed at the joke. He was annoyed sure, but he was mostly glad to see the Etihw he knew back.

When they arrived infront of Etihw's room, the god turned to the devil, who was still looking over her worriedly.

She gave a light smile and opened the door to her room.

Kcalb was about to leave to prepare for the day ahead. However he turned back to her to say something.

"Eti... Take a day off today. You need to rest after all that has happened. I'll take on your paperwork for the day. " Kcalb told her sincerly.

The god was a bit surprised at what the devil has offered her. She gently shook her head.

"Kcalb, thank you, but you don't have to go such lengths... I'll be fine in a few minutes. "

"It's fine Eti, you need to rest. I'll handle it. "

"Well... If you insist" The god sighed in defeat smiling.

"I'll go ahead now, I'll check on you later" Kcalb told her, preparing to leave.

Etihw nodded then turned to her room, but suddenly turned back. She called Kcalb's name and when he turned around, she planted a kiss on the devil's cheek. Kcalb's snow white skin turned into a deep scarlet almost instantly and and his eyes turned black from embarrassment, which Etihw only laughed at. She only smiled in his direction and sent him off.

As Etihw closed the door, Kcalb only speed walked away, still blushing scarlet. He touched the place where Ethiw had planted the kiss and soon his scarlet blush grew ashade darker that he didn't know existed. He started sprinting down the hallway, covering his face with one hand and ignoring everyone he passed, including Grora and the demon cats Ater and Arbus. When he reached the office room he quickly closed the door behind him and let his blush over come him.


	7. - V I I -

After what seemed like an hour, Kcalb's blush had finally faded off his face. He quickly composed himself to prepare for the work ahead. Inside the office, there were two large desks sitting across from each other. There was a huge diamond shaped window shining over the two boss-like desks. The early morning made it look like a sight from a photographer's eyes, the light reflecting on the materials on each desk, awaiting for it's use.

The devil looked on his side of the room. His desk was made of hardwood and was polished, making it glitter under the sunlight that came from the window. On top, all the stationary was neatly arranged, his finished work neatly propped in a file case to be collected by Wodahs or Grora later on, and a black diamond crown displayed proudly on the front of his desk. The crown was a peace offering from Etihw after the war. At the ceremony, Etihw had crowned him as an official leader of the world. He found the crown a little uncomfortable on his head as his long horns got in the way. Etihw said she would fix it but until this time she hasn't.

"That lazy god. " Kcalb sighed.

Looking at the center of his desk, there was a stack of paper work, roughly 4 inches. As plenty as this seems, Kcalb did not complain. This was normal for him most days. He would usually finish the tall stack in 2 hours, maybe less if he was motivated or rushing. Grora was even impressed on how fast and professional the devil worked. He looked across his desk to find Etihw's, and boy, it was a sight.

Her desk was the complete opposite of Kcalb's. Her stationary was spread all across the desk messily. There were files misarranged and missing in their folders. There was a mug with left over coffee that was forgotten. Kcalb looked over and his eyes blackened. The coffee was moldy. He quickly looked away on to the other problems he had to face. In the middle was a towering stack of paper work, maybe thrice the work that was on Kcalb's desk. She didn't do her paperwork for three days straight! Kcalb grunted at the thought. Besides that, she had mail that was not even opened.

"Eti you lazy idiot!" He cursed under his breath.

He gave a long sigh and started to clean up, starting with the coffee.

_

As the god closed the door, she let her happy smile drop from her face completely. It was replaced with a dark and determined look. Only one thing was on her mind: Find Kcalb's wings.

She began with searching the trinkets she would keep in a small chest, hoping she kept it as a "souvenir". Nothing. She then searched through her drawers. Still nothing. The light search turned into a scavenger hunt. Etihw began to dig desperately through every nook and cranny in her room. She threw her pillows and bedsheets off her bed, emptied every single container, and even threw her desk over. Nothing.

Etihw grew frustrated. She sat down on the pile of mess she created and concentrated. She began to search through the past. The day she won the war.

 _Etihw didn't know what to feel. She won the war yet she was unhappy. She defeated her greatest enemy yet she felt remorse, sorrow, and guilt. She glanced over at the small black diamond in her hands. She looked at it with a dark expression and grasped it. She slowly began crushing it, thinking destroying it will bring an end to her feelings. She recalled the face of that devil again. She loosened her grip as she realized how she couldn't destroy the devil's wings. Pathetic she thought to herself. She walked away, beginning to plan for a brighter future ahead._

"...Further... " She whispered, still trying to concentrate.

 _The god twirled the small diamond around her fingers. "What to do... " she thought. A bright idea came to mind. She opened a portal and threw the black diamond in with ease, as if it were mere rubbish. Satisfied she closed the portal and walked away._


	8. - V I I I -

The god's head started to throb and ache painfully. Trying to remember a memory that far back was the cause of the painful headache. The pain caused her to stumble on the messy floor. Etihw lied on the floor holding here head.

"...just... a lit... tle... more... " She whispered strained.

There was one more thing to remember: What world she threw his wings in. She slowly got up and tried to remember again. Concentrating, her eyes were sealed tightly shut. The pain was building up and Etihw was about to succumb to the pressure. She suddenly opened her eyes and collapsed on the floor once more. After a few seconds of silence, she gave a long groan.

"Out of... All the places... Damn myself!" She cursed.

Apparently, Etihw threw Kcalb's wings in the worst world there was. Helloid. A dark world where time never moved. The sky was an ombre scarlet red with very few dim stars and the earth? Oh man, it was a true dark hell. Etihw groaned at the thought once more.

"No time to waste then... " She said to herself. She got up and proceeded to create a pathway from the Gray Garden to Helloid. The portal opened and revealed a long bright fiery hallway. At the end was the entry portal to the other world.

The god contemplated. She knew very well of the dangers that lay ahead. What if the wings were gone? It has been centuries since the great war. What was the chance it was even still in there? Etihw stood there motionless.

" _There has to be a chance... For Kcalb..."_

The raven haired god jumped into the portal without any hesitation.

_

Kcalb had just finished cleaning up Etihw's work space. It took one and half an hour to clean and sort all her stationary. Well that problem was taken care of, now the rest...

The devil was now going through and sorting the god's documents which to his surprise, was not that hard. There were missing documents, but he somehow found them in the most random of places. Some in the trash can, others in the desk cabinets and even one in a fan palm placed in the corner of her side of the room.

As he was fixing, he thought back to the event of Etihw crying in his arms again. He suddenly felt worry rise in his chest. Kcalb leaned back against the wall out of instinct but soon felt the pain behind him. "Tch!" He exclaimed. Then he remembered, Etihw cried out of guilt... The guilt of cutting off his wings. The devil winced at the thought.

" _No Kcalb! What I've done to you... Your wings! Its not divine punishment... Its just plain torture! Even you don't deserve something like that!.."_

"Eti..." Kcalb sighed. In a sense, she did have a point. How could he forgive her for such a devious act? He stopped doing the god's work and stared at the wall in thought.

"How could I forgive her...?" He thought.

" _Why did I forgive her in the first place?...I still remember how much I despised her, How I wanted to see her suffer after what she did but then... I was also tired of all this... Tired of fighting... Tired of living but as time passed and peace has been made..."_

Kcalb placed a gentle hand on the cheek Etihw placed a kiss on. This time he gave only a light blush. His eyes widened as he realized something. He gave a huff and soon stopped completly.

"W-what the- what the?!"

The devil shook his head violently. He wanted to deny it but how could he deny something that was true? He quickly snapped out of what he was thinking and continued to do the god's work. He was now doing her paperwork, still with a light blush on his face.

"Stupid Eti..."


	9. - I X -

The hallway was brightly lighting the whole way for Etihw, though she only focused on the ground intensely, not looking at where she was walking. It was very clear she was in deep thought.

" _What am I even doing? Doing this could cost me my life, and my world but...then again this is all my fault. If I wasn't so blinded by anger... Maybe then things would be much better."_

The god smiled bitterly at the thought.

" _Be real Etihw, what you did will never be forgotten, especially by Kcalb. Who could ever love a god like you?! Those wings are gone forever, and it's all your **FAULT**!" _

Those words kept repeating in her head like a broken record.

" _No...no...nonononoNONONO!"_

Etihw was now screaming her mind out. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was holding her hair, trying to squeeze the voices out of her mind.

"Etihw are you alright?"

Etihw quickly looked up to see a familiar face.

"Reficul...? " she asked, her voice strained.

Reficul, the so called "a passing demon" had just ran into Etihw's open hallway by coincidence.

Etihw felt her legs give in, but Reficul caught her lightly.

"Etihw, what brings you here?" The demon asked in a monotonous voice.

The god quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve and quickly composed herself. It was obvious for the demon that the god was not in good shape.

"Etihw, do you need help? I can open a portal back to the Gray garden if yo-"

"No, I... I can't go back... not until I get Kcalb's wings... "

Reficul looked at her surprised. "Kcalb's wings?"

Etihw looked her deep in the eye. Reficul could see the hint of desperation in her eyes.

"At the very end of the Great War, I... severed off his wings before I sealed him underground..." She started. "I threw his wings in the most terrible world there is, Helloid. And now, I'm heading there to retrieve them back. "

There was a tone of regret Reficul could here in Etihw's voice.

Etihw continued. "Not realizing that... My doings have left him in severe pain that cannot be healed anytime soon...that's why I need to get those wings back... for Kcalb... "

Etihw smiled at the thought of her devil. All of this was for him in all honesty, and the danger she was about to get into didn't matter to her as in the end, it would be all worth it. It was time to fix things left unknowingly broken.

"Is that so... " Reficul let out. She was feeling worried for this god. Sure, She was one of the powerful gods she knew but in the state she was in, she wondered how long she could last in there, especially when..

Reficul stopped her from taking another step. "Etihw wait... "

Etihw looked at Reficul confused.

"The devil of the Flame world, Ivlis, is in that World. I trapped him there so he will never cause disturbance in other worlds again. Though I did seal him in the dungeon of the castle there, I am not sure if he has already broken the seal. He can't open any portals anytime soon, but he can still roam around the world so please, Etihw, you can't do this alone..." Reficul warned.

Thoughts were squirming around in Etihw's head. Ivlis, the devil that almost destroyed her World and almost killed Kcalb, was in there. The thought made her shiver. Her bangs covered her face as she lowered her head.

"Reficul, " She started as she turned to her. "If I don't come back within a day to the Gray Garden, Please promise me you won't tell Kcalb where I am or what I planned to do... "

"Etihw I..." Reficul sighed. "Of course... "

"Thank you Reficul... " She smiled at the demon, though the demon saw through the fake smile she plastered on her face.

Etihw proceeded to walk without looking back until she reached the portal that led to Helloid. Reficul watched as she entered the portal, which closed instantly after.

Reficul sighed. " _Forgive me Etihw but...I can't keep your promise..._ "

Reficul started walking to the portal opposite of Etihw.


	10. - X -

With a determined face, Etihw entered the forbidden world. She held a hand up which summoned her white diamond projectiles as to be ready for whatever may come.

The god had a hard time looking as everything was a shade of black. She realized how much harder this was going to be, after all she was looking for a black diamond and everything in this hell was black.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding the faint energy of that specific crystal.

"Tch! "

She sensed it, but it was so very faint, faint as if the energy was never there. She tensed a bit as she did not only sense the crystal, but a load of bad energy all around the area. She summoned more projectiles, just to be safe. Nonetheless she tried to find a path to the crystal. " _So far so good..."_ She thought. The god couldn't believe how simple this was going. All she needed was a path to follow, then she would get the wings and open a portal home. She began to slowly smile again. She hasn't come across Ivlis yet, which meant he was still sealed in a dungeon somewhere.

The faint path that Etihw sensed lead her up a hill, which at the top, had a view of the whole world. As to her surprise, the world was much smaller than she thought it would be. The Gray Garden was even bigger than this morbid world, not to mention better. She could see the borders of Helloid that looked to be just a few hundred miles away. Everything was so dark, you wouldn't even tell there were bodies of water and caves around. The only landmark you would make out would be the staggering mountains around and a tall castle in the midst of it all, with the ombre red sky shallowing over everything.

Etihw groaned at the sight. People would say stars were a sign of hope, but as Etihw looked up to see the dimly lit stars above, it showed her nothing but despair.

She tried to sense the crystal again. Closing her eyes, she faced every direction to sense where it would be coming in the strongest. It was difficult, as said before, due to the energy that crystal emitted was only as strong as a presence. Once she found the strongest possible sense, she opened her eyes.

She gasped.

Her eyes widened as big as saucers.

It was toward the direction of the castle. She felt the hairs at her back rise.

"Just my luck... " she cursed under her breath. Ivlis is in there, she can't possibly face him alone.

" _He's trapped in one of the rooms there... So there's a sliver of hope I won't come across him"_. With that hopeful thought in mind, she walked towards the direction of the castle.

_

With the last letter opened and taken care of, Kcalb sighed relieved. He finally finished the god's paperwork, mail and even cleaned her workspace.

The devil looked over to his desk across the room. There was still a stack of his work to be done.

" _I guess I'll just continue tomorrow..."_

With that, he laid back carefully on Etihw's office chair and gave a long tired sigh. A small smile appeared on his face.

"How's that for an old man" he chuckled.

That's right, Etihw. He remembered to visit her after doing her work. Kcalb got up and began to walk towards her room. While walking he ran into Wodahs. The head angel went towards his brother.

"Hello brother, have you slept well? I haven't seen you or Etihw for breakfast so I assumed you slept in, Etihw too" Wodahs asked.

"Actually I woke up naturally early this morning. I decided to do some of Etihw's work as I saw she didn't do her paperwork for the past few days."

"Well that is true... By the way, have you seen her lately?"

"She's been in her room dozing off like the lazy god she is" Kcalb partly lied.

"Very well."

Wodahs excused himself and proceeded to walk towards whatever work he had. Kcalb continued the walk towards Etihw's room.


	11. - X I -

"Where are you monsters..." Etihw whispered with a dark expression. Her diamond projectiles ready at her command. The god had just entered the grand hall of the castle, trying to find the black diamond she needed. As she was floating gently with a keen eye, she noticed something at the far corner of the hall.

The god slowly went up to it to inspect. As she got closer, she finally noticed what it was. It was Kcalb's wings.

As she picked up the diamond to further confirm her conclusion, she felt something creep behind her.

She quickly turned around and projected her white diamonds toward the sense she felt. A black entity that had no definitive body, gave a loud shriek from the projectiles that imbeded into its body. Soon enough the entity turned into a black tar puddle. Etihw gave a sigh of relief, but what she didn't know was it was about to get worse.

The ground shook. Black leeching arms came up from the cold castle stones. More black entities showed up, All with different deformed bodies that were not recognizable. Etihw floated up out of reflex and soon began attacking every single monsters that tried to get her.

Black tentacle like arms began sprouting up and grabbing her. One even caught her hand that held the diamond, but Etihw did not go done without a fight. She attacked the tentacle arms and began shooting every single monster with bigger and sharper diamonds. Of course, the more she killed, the more they kept spawning. Soon enough the god would be overpowered.

She began to think of a plan fast. From the experience, she noticed how not only the tentacle arms but every single monster was aiming for her hand that held the diamond. That's when she got it: They want the diamond. She used this new found information to her advantage.

"You want this?!" She yelled. "Then come and get it!!!!" She threw the crystal to the far side of the room. Soon all the monsters were running towards it. She quickly concentrated and summoned a small diamond that glowed a light yellow. She grew it to a reasonable size and threw it at the black crowd.

She watched as the light began to envelope the whole room. She covered her eyes as the brightness began hurting her vision.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternal hell. You couldn't hear, see or feel anything, not even yourself. Everything was a bright glowing white. The feeling reminded Etihw of someone else's experience.

When the light faded, Etihw uncovered her eyes to find the whole room clean as she entered. No black puddles or diamond projectiles. Nothing.

"Well that was...easy" the god panted.

Etihw gave all her energy for that attack, but knowing she was so close to home gave her a small energy boost.

She picked up the diamond and smiled. "I'm coming Kcalb..." She whispered lightly.

Before she could turn around, she felt someone stab her right in the neck.

The god, not expecting this, quickly fell to the ground

"No, you won't be hehe. "

_

Kcalb had just arrived at the entrance of Etihw's door. Everything began to flashback once again. The devil placed his hand on the spot Etihw kissed once more, and soon began to blush. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Eti, are you up? " He asked through the door. No response.

" _Maybe she's still sleeping... I should leave her be..."_ Kcalb thought. "I'll just see how she's doing. "

He opened the door slowly as to not wake up the sleeping god. As he took a peek, his eyes widened. Slamming the door open, the devil found her room in a complete wreck, as if someone rummaged through all her belongings without a care as to who owned the room.

Kcalb quickly looked through the area. There was no sign of anything gruesome that had happened, but the devil didn't know if he should feel relieved.

He stormed out of the room into a quick sprint, only one thought in mind:

" _What happened to you Eti?!"_


	12. - X I I -

Kcalb had looked everywhere, the castle, the gardens, the village, the graveyard and even the forests, but there was no sign of his mischievous god.

He stopped on top of his favorite viewing spot at night, A cliff that gave a clear and picturesque view of the moon. The devil was tired, but he was still determined to find the god. Looking at the moon with hopeful eyes, he made a small wish.

"Please...let me find Etihw..." He whispered lightly. He was regretting everything he didn't do. " _Maybe if I didn't leave her she would be here, safe and protected and-"_

"Kcalb. "

The devil snapped out of his regretful thoughts and turned to see who called his name, hoping it was the one he wanted to see.

"Oh... Reficul..." He said with a minimal hint of disappointment.

"Kcalb, Etihw has gotten herself into a whole mess that needs you. "

The devil's eyes widened

"Ho-"

"No time to explain. Follow me. "

The demon opened a portal that showed a bright fiery hallway with a gloomy world at the end.

Kcalb gave no question. At this point, he was desperate to know how Etihw was doing. The duo jumped in with no hesitation and began to sprint to the end.

_

"Hnggh..."

The god woke up with a fuzzy head. Everything she looked at was blurry. She tried to move her hands to rub her eyes, but felt them to be somewhat stuck. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Once she could finally see clearly, she slowly looked around.

" _No!"_

Etihw was on the roof of the world's castle. The cold castle stone supported her knees as her hands were straddled up towards the sky. There was nothing supporting the black chains that held her, they were only floating in thin air. Around her hands she felt coldness and slime, but when she tried to break loose it was as tough as steel. Still, she kept fidgeting to try and escape. The black chains tightened the more she tried to free herself.

"Try as you will god, but you'll only hurt yourself the more you try. "

Etihw looked up to see the person she was expecting. She gave them a dark expression.

"Ivlis. "

"Glad you remember, Etihw. " He smirked at the god. Oh how Etihw wanted to tear that smile right of his foolish face.

"Let me go Ivlis! "

"And why should I? I'm making the most of this moment." He chuckled. He went up to Etihw and held her chin up lightly. She looked at him furiously.

"Come on little god, lighten up will you? Hehehe. "

He stepped back, excitedly awaiting to see the reaction of the god.

Trying to be sneaky, Etihw tried to direct one of her diamonds towards the devil. It aimed flimsily. Ivlis dodged it with little effort.

"Well you're no fun. "

"Tch! Now what? Going to attack me? Kcalb will come and defeat you again. This time, you won't have any powers defending you!"

"That's where you're wrong Etihw. " He went up to her and held her chin up again, this time forcefully. "You see that passing demon trapped me in the dungeon with a seal I knew too well, so it was easy to decipher and reverse the seal. After which I began exploring the world. At first the monsters here were hostile towards me, but soon I was able to control them and this whole world."

He let go of the god's chin but still faced her closely.

"It took months to master this world's power, but soon enough I did it, and now it's as if the whole world runs through me. "

His smile faded to a dark expression. "But it isn't enough to escape this dreadful place, and so I began to devise a plan, but it just needed one little event to occur, and when you came in I knew exactly why. "


	13. - X I I I -

He brought out the black diamond from his pocket.

"That's..!"

"Kcalb's wings, yes. I found it one day as I was practicing my new powers on the cliffs of the mountains. The diamond reminded me so much of you and my lose in the battle that it made me want to destroy it there and then, but I couldn't as of course you made it unbreakable as always. So I tried to see if I could unlock it and take it's contents to use as an enhancer for my powers, but still no luck so I held onto it, thinking it will be of big help one day." He stared into Etihw's fearful eyes and smirked. "And it did. "

He held his hand out and waved it lazily. A black hole formed soonly after.

"It's no use for me anymore so it's just best to throw it out right?" He laughed as he slowly lowered the diamond in to the hole.

"No please... Don't I'll- I'll- just don't " Etihw tried to speak, but her fear of losing that crystal made her mumble unintelligently.

The devil scoffed at the mumbling of the god. He went on face to face.

"You know? I thought you would be smarter then this. I mean didn't you see the signs? No monster in sight? All of them attacking in the castle all at once? Being attracted to that devil's wings? I would've thought you'd catch in on the act, but it seems you were stupidly oblivious. "

The god was lost for words. What he was saying... It all made sense. The world really did run through his body. The god wanted to turn back the time badly, but unfortunately that wasn't a part of her powers. She couldn't move or fight him. She was cornered. The devil watched as the god looked so pitiful. He waved the black hole away satisfied with her reaction.

"You know what? I have a better idea. "

Etihw looked at him terrified of what he was about to say, more on what he was going to do.

"I wonder how long you'll last until that devil of yours comes and saves you. " He laughed lowly.

At that moment, Etihw felt fear rise up in her whole body.

Ivlis snapped his finger and instantly, black leeching arms came sprouting up from the cold castle stone.

"If you die then your godly powers will be enough to escape." He smirked as the leechimg arms automatically attacked." After which I'll find that Kcalb and take both my old and his powers, and soon I can start domination once again! This time however, powerful then everything in my path! "

Etihw tried to attack, but her projectiles kept missing every arm coming her way, but they were good defenses, or should we say... Distractions.

There was only one problem...

She couldn't aim at the back.

Just like a saber, a leeching arm came up behind her and went straight through Etihw's left shoulder.

"AUGHHHHHH!!"

The god's pain was unbearable. She stopped her attacks and scowled at the pain in her shoulder. At that moment, her defenses lowered, and every leeching arm took advatange of this and started beating her to a pulp.

"Augh... Ahh! Plea- sto- stop! Agh... "

"Hahahahaha HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! " Ivlis laughed harder and harder everytime the god begged for a rest.

"He probaby doesn't even know you're missing heh. "

Ivlis continued to watch Etihw get beat up tremendously. He thought of something while he watched the brawl in front of him.

"If I get bored of waiting, I'll kill you myself, if you're still alive that is."

He stepped a bit closer to see how the god was doing, she was still fighting her way free with a black and blue face, which surprised him a bit. He smiled.

"Lucky you, as I am a devil with a long sense of patience, so don't worry yourself none. " He chuckled.

Only one thought was lingering on Etihw's mind.

" _Kcalb... Please save me..._ "


	14. - X I V -

The demon and devil had just entered the dark hell without saying another word to each other. Kcalb was confused as ever.

"...?! This is-" Kcalb blurted as he took in the the red ombre sky and black surroundings around him.

"Helloid, yes. " Reficul finished.

"Reficul, you haven't explained to me exactly how and why Etihw is here... I do need some enlightening after all. " The devil said commanding while looking at the demon with a stern eye, something Reficul remembered during the Great War.

"Well, " Reficul started, turning towards him. "I am not allowed to tell what Etihw's business is here, but I will tell you Ivlis is in this world because I personally trapped him after attacking his so called team. However, it seems to me he has escaped... " Reficul eyed her surroundings carefully. Kcalb was surprised but he only nodded, understanding the situation and not wanting to evade anything else.

The devil followed the demon as she was trying to sense the path the raven haired god may have taken. They were led up a hill with a view of thewhole world. Kcalb tried to take everything in, the staggering mountains, the lakes, rivers and caves that could barely be seen, and the castle that seemed to be the center piece of this whole thing. " _To think Eti was trapped here for a few hours..."_ He thought.

He was starting to feel immensely worried for her. Anyone could go insane here, and that alone can cause death instantly. The thought sent a shiver down Kcalb's spine.

Reficul closed her eyes and concentrated, and soon was surrounded by a blood red symbol with red demonic markings. Facing every direction, she tried to catch even the slightest sense of the god. The demon raised a pointing finger. "She's towards that direction. " She said pointing to the castle's way. "And Ivlis is also residing there... "

Kcalb's eyes blackened. Ivlis... The devil that literally sliced off one of his arms and almost killed him to take his power during his invasion, but we all know the complete opposite happened at the end. With that,he was left twice as powerful as he was when Ivlis attacked. Of course as said earlier, he did not think of using the new found powers he had... But now it seems it was the time to do so. He tried to see if he could use the flame devil's power.

Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate, until Reficul held his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Not yet Kcalb, " She warned as Kcalb stopped trying to concentrate. "It could cause us to be found out. "

The devil nodded and soon started heading out towards the dark discrete castle.

_

"Still alive? Really? " Ivlis looked over the fight that was still on going.

Etihw was stained, head to toe with different colors. Her head only held two of the six crystals in her hair, the four were shattered on the ground around her. The pearly white robes that hugged her body were now teared and smothered in blood and black tar. Her arms were covered in different shades of black, blue and purple with deep cuts with blood gushing out of each one. Her hands were purple at the tips from the blood being cut off by the chains that tightened every time she tried to escape. Blood was dripping down her forehead and side of the mouth from the impacts to the head and stomach.

In this state, she could barely breathe, let alone fight. The leeching arms moved aside to let their master inspect the barely living god.

"I'm impressed god, " he held up her chin to catch a better glimpse of her beat up face. "But sadly, I've lost my patience. This ends here." He removed his hand from her chin and held it to the side. Soon, a spear, similar to the one he had during his invasion but this time pitch black, formed in his hand.

He stood back and prepared for the impact. Etihw whimpered, trying to attempt to escape one last time, but the chains tightened even more. Ivlis laughed darkly at the sight.

"Stop!"


	15. - X V -

Without turning around, Ivlis let the spear dissolve into black ashes. He smirked darkly and turned around, covering his victim behind him.

"Hmm... I guess I was having too much fun I didn't sense someone entering here. " Ivlis chuckled.

Kcalb stood at the entrance of the castle's rooftop, his fists balled tightly. His eyes blackened with anger. Reficul stepped out beside him. Ivlis' face darkened.

"You... " The flame devil was starting to fill up with anger upon seeing the passing demon's face.

"Oh, so you remember me? Tch." Reficul simply stated with an emotionless face.

"Where is Etihw?! " Kcalb roared furiously. Ivlis' mischievous smirk returned as he stepped to the side, revealing the god in a fragile state. Kcalb eyes widened. He raised a hand to summon his black projectiles, ready at his command. The devil was clearly furious.

"Now, now devil, remember I have your god in my clutches, " the flame devil snapped his fingers and instantly, black leeching arms came up around Etihw. "You don't want her to be in a state worse than she already is in do you? " He laughed.

The devil grunted and lowered his black diamonds. Reficul, on the other hand, had a trick up her sleeve. She just needed him to do some of his evil dialogue to be distracted.

"You see Kcalb, this is one of the weaknesses you grew after the Great War, you've grown attached to the god who was once your life long enemy, and now look, you're giving up to save her, not like there's much to save anymore haha. " Ivlis scoffed. Reficul summoned three red daggers secretly behind him to stab the air-headed devil.

Before they could reach him, black tentacle arms sprouted upwards in a quick motion and stopped the daggers from stabbing him. Ivlis smiled villainously.

"I warned you, " Ivlis waved his hand to the side. "That's three daggers, so three slashes to the back. " he laughed darkly. As he said those words, the tentacle arms that caught the red daggers moved swiftly and slashed the god's back three times.

"Ack!" The god whimpered.

Reficul's eyes widened. " _How did he... "_ Kcalb grew a worried face and turned towards the responsible demon.

"Reficul stop! We can't play here! " Kcalb commanded with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't think he would notice...!" Reficul babbled. She did not expect the air-headed devil to react so quickly.

"Ah, so your name's Reficul... " Ivlis rubbed his chin satisfied.

He never knew the name of the passing demon that trapped him in this living hell, now he did. "You're probably wondering why your precious god is here hmm?"

Kcalb perked up, but he was still in a defensive stance. Ivlis took out the black diamond from his pocket. Kcalb looked closely and realized what Ivlis was holding.

"Those are...!"

"Glad you recognize them. " Ivlis flipped it in the air and caught it. "You see, Etihw entered here looking for this to return them to you, not realizing that I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, " He stepped back to stand beside the heavily injured god. "I was going to kill her sooner, but I wanted to see if she could survive long enough before you came to save her, and to my surprise, she did, " He stepped forward again, this time closer to the devil and demon. "But now that you're here, I'll make a proposal. "

Kcalb squinted his eyes in suspicion. "What do you propose? "

Ivlis chuckled once again. "How about we fight it out once and for all? Meaning to the death. If I win, I take my powers, and yours like I originally planned during the invasion. If you win, you escape, but if you play any tricks, for example, letting Reficul or Etihw help, you automatically lose, and I take what I want. "

Kcalb was surprised at the offer. Fight him? He barely fought during the invasion, which almost led him to his demise, but this time, he was twice as powerful, and there was no surpressing it now.

"On one condition, " Kcalb started. Looking at Etihw then to Ivlis

"Go on. " Ivlis smiled waiting for his answer.


	16. - X V I -

"Etihw will not get hurt or used during the battle, and you will allow Reficul to tend to her wounds," Kcalb looked at him with eyes full of hatred. "And I will get a moment with her before battle. "

"Ah, again with the god, " Ivlis shook his head slowly amused. "Very well. " He turned around and nodded his head. The chains that held Etihw turned into a black tentacle arm. It suddenly threw the god towards the direction of the devil and demon, as if she were a mere ragdoll.

Etihw whimpered as she rolled and landed at the feet of Reficul and Kcalb. The devil not expecting this gave a death glare at the flame devil.

"You'll pay for that!! " Kcalb yelled Infuriated.

"What? You didn't say hand her gently. " Ivlis shrugged pretending to be innocent.

Kcalb ignored the flame devil and kneeled gently beside Etihw. He put her body gently in his arms and cradled her, treating her as a fragile porcelain doll that could break at the slightest touch. He tucked the blood soaked hair that covered her face behind her ear to get a glimpse of her and god... It was a heart aching sight.

Etihw's face was all different shades of black and blue and her eyes were barely open. Upon seeing her devil, tears started to form and fall, staining her face even more.

"... Kca..lb... " She hicced. The god wanted to hug the devil so badly... He did come and save her and that made Etihw's heart relax, but the only thing she could do now was cry.

"Eti... Please dont push it... You're- you're... " Kcalb was at a lose for words... It pained him to see that he let his god get tortured like this, even worse, he didn't even do a thing to protect her. Without realizing, tears started to fall from Kcalb's face and land on Etihw's cheek. With all the courage she could muster, Etihw lifted her hand to hold Kcalb's cheek to wipe his tears away.

"Do...n't... Kcalb... Don't... Bla.. me...your...se... lf... I...ha...te it...whe..n...you... blame... yo... ur...self... " Etihw let out with all her strength.

Kcalb put a hand on Etihw's hand that was on his cheek and leaned into it, closing his eyes. He stopped the tears from its continuous flow. Etihw gave a broken smile.

"... That.. 's... the...spi... rit... ehe.. he... " she half laughed half choked.

"Stupid Eti... I told you I didn't need my wings back! You didn't have to go all this way! " Kcalb scolded but with a guilty tone.

Etihw tried to chuckle but ended up coming out a wheeze and choke.

Reficul leaned in on the two and placed Etihw's head from Kcalb's arms to her lap.

"Kcalb, I'll try to be more discreet. I'll help during battle while healing her. " Reficul whispered.

Kcalb shook his head. "I can't risk it, you've seen how fast he blocked your attacks, and I have both mine and his powers. I can win this." Kcalb reassured the demon.

"As you wish... " Reficul began to work on the wounds of Etihw. The god gasped lightly at the sudden healing. Kcalb frowned at the sight. He removed his cape jacket that rested on his shoulders and covered Etihw like a blanket. He stood up and faced Ivlis, who was looking impatient.

"Are you done? " Ivlis asked annoyed while checking his scaly red claws.

"Remember the deal Ivlis." Kcalb said threatening.

"Sheesh, of course. " Ivlis said flatly.

Kcalb summoned his black diamond projectiles and peered at the flame devil darkly, awaiting his first move. Ivlis only smiled darkly.

Without a moment to think, Kcalb swiftly moved to the side as black leeching arms shot up from the rooftop's stone. He shot Ivlis a dirty glance.

"Touche," Ivlis laughed satisfied. "Even after all these centuries you still got it in you. "

Kcalb awaited his next move.

"But, you're forgetting something, " Ivlis said maliciously as he let his bat-like wings spread.

The ground shook and soon the platform Kcalb stood on and other stone debris rose into the air with a tremble.

"I can fly, and you can't hehehe. "


	17. - X V I I -

Kcalb, getting caught off guard, tried to balance himself on the slowly deteriorating small castle stone. Heart racing, He looked below to see how Etihw and Reficul were doing. His heart relaxed when he saw the two untouched as the castle's roof was destroyed.

The devil turned to the flying flame devil with blackened eyes.

"This wasn't part of the deal coward!" Kcalb sneered.

"Exactly devil, you never said our battle will take place on ground did you?" Ivlis snickered.

Kcalb's space was slowly disappearing so he jumped to another stone debris just as the recent one withered to the ground.

Rising up, he stood tall and looked at Ivlis.

"Is that it? You think I'm frightened by heights?! You're forgetting I used to fly too!! " He yelled with a dark grin.

"It isn't over yet Kcalb!! " Ivlis laughed as he raised one arm up. The debris started to fly higher and higher into the pale red sky.

Much to Ivlis' surprise, Kcalb wasn't having trouble with balance. Kcalb raised a hand to summon his projectiles. He swiftly pointed his finger towards Ivlis and soon the black diamonds attacked. Ivlis barely dodged the attacks as they moved with intense speed.

Kcalb was known for his amazing speed in attack during the great war. A small drop of sweat formed on Ivlis' forehead.

He had forgotten about that detail.

Kcalb continued to attack. His diamonds getting faster by each release. The devil started to leap from one debris to the next, trying to get closer to Ivlis.

The flame devil noticing this, waved his right arm infront of him. With the motion sputtered black daggers. Kcalb leaped back, forgetting the weathering of the debris holding him. He almost slipped but caught himself.

Ivlis smiled. " _Use flying to your advantage_. " He reminded himself.

The flame devil began to soar with his bat wings, circling Kcalb while attacking with different black spears and daggers. The devil tried to dodge, but the withering limited space was restricting him. He felt his body getting scraped from different sides. For a brief second, he looked to see the damage and saw that one of the daggers had torn through his blazer and white polo shirt. Blood was seeping through the fabric. His white eyes widened as it started to sting.

Quickly looking back up he saw a spear flying right at his face. As if in slow motion, he moved to the side as the spear barely missed but still cutting his right cheek.

Out of anger, Kcalb summoned a sharp black projectile and aimed right at Ivlis. It imbedded deep into his right shoulder.

"ARGHHH!" Ivlis grunted while gripping the wounded shoulder.

The attacks came to an abrupt stop. Kcalb took the chance to leap towards Ivlis. While leaping from the debris, he continued to attack with his projectiles. The diamonds got bigger, sharper and faster with every attack.

The flame devil trying not to get distracted by the pain in his shoulder, dodged flimsily and carelessly. He was starting to get the same cuts as Kcalb, maybe even more.

Out of nowhere, Kcalb jumped right infront of Ivlis and sliced the left side of his face. Ivlis let out a curling scream.

The devil landed on a small castle debris to catch a breath. As he did, he felt his legs give in. Looking at his side where one of the black daggers cut through his clothes, the cut he thought was shallow was actually very deep. He gripped his side with both hands, trying to ignore the pain. Standing up slowly, he peered at the still flying flame devil.

Ivlis was pressing a hand on the sliced area of his face. Blood was dripping out of the huge cut, staining half of his face and hand.

Slowly releasing his hand, he turned to Kcalb, bangs covering his bloody face.

The red tips of his hair started to turn a shade of black never seen. With a menacing smile, he lifted his face. Kcalb's eyes widened as he watched Ivlis' bright yellow eyes turn into same color as his hair.

"Wrong move devil."


	18. - X V I I I -

With that, Ivlis's black spear returned to his right hand. He pointed right at Kcalb. Black waxy figures of demons started to form and circle Kcalb. Shadows of the night started acting. Kcalb's sclera turned black as he realized something terrifying.

He wasn't winning this battle.

_

Etihw watched fearfully as Kcalb was fighting hordes of Ivlis' underlings from the wrecked roof. Her heart was racing as she watched her devil get tossed and hit in every direction. He was always so close to falling to his death.

Reficul was watching the same thing. The snow haired demon was far from healing all the severe wounds Etihw gained from air-head devil. She could feel the stress the god was going through.

The battlefield was still rising into the ombre sky and the god and demon could only see specks of the whole battle. Etihw was a little glad to not see the wounds and cuts Kcalb was getting from Ivlis.

"It doesn't look good... " Reficul confessed.

"M... My condi... tion or...?" Etihw felt her heart hammering her chest.

Reficul turned to the injured god, eyes looking worried.

"Kcalb"

The god's eyes widened as she looked back up.

He was getting dragged around by the shadows of the world. The demons were poking him from every direction. She could hear Ivlis laugh from below.

"Is he st...still alive?!" Etihw let out tired. Her ears were ringing and she felt the need to do something. And fast.

"Yes he is. " Reficul reassured.

Etihw looked around the battlefield above to find something that could help Kcalb. She looked over the debris and wreckage, nothing. The shadows and demons, useless. Kcalb, was losing badly. She turned to Ivlis and studied him closely. His eyes and hair were as black as ever, his bat wings were flapping to keep him afloat.

A glint caught her steel gray eyes. It was coming from Ivlis' pocket.

" _The diamond. Of course!"_

With all the strength she mustered, she tried raising an arm summoning a white diamond. It slowly formed until it collapsed under its own form. Etihw grunted as she tried again. And again. And again. Nothing was forming and the white crystals would always shatter or dissipitate into the air.

"Etihw, your condition won't help you. We can't interfere or Kcalb will lose. " Reficul reminded.

"But... I... I can... Ugh! "

The god hated it. Hated she was injured. Hated she couldn't do anything. She turned up to look at Kcalb.

He was dangling dangerously over them.

The duo gasped.

The raven haired god tried summoning again and again. Nothing was turning out right. She was feeling frustrated. All she needed was a single diamond, that way she could aim it and-

Etihw raised a hand to her head. The shattered crown with only one crystal left on her head was still there.

Instantly, she grabbed the white jewel and held it shakily in her hand.

"Etihw what are yo-"

"Tru...st me... " The raven haired god looked at the demon determined. Reficul only nodded.

With the last strength she saved, she threw the crystal towards the flame devil.

_

"Mphm...! "

There was no ground to catch him. The king of demons was dangling over what would be his fate. He was an arm's way from deciding his future.

"Come on devil. End of the line. Let go. " Ivlis cooed, gently landing on the debris Kcalb was caught on. He lowered himself to see the devil's face.

"Egh... You... I... Never! "

The sides of his head were gushing blood over his black and blue cut face, though his strength was still as powerful.

Wounds may be covering his whole body, Major and minor a like, but he still wasn't giving in.

He was not giving in to this air-head devil.

"Still have the will to fight hence already nearing your demise? Tch." Ivlis snapped his fingers and chuckled darkly.

A demon used his pitchfork to smack Kcalb in the head.

The blow brought him to a close as he fell unconscious. His hand released and soon he plummeted to the ground.

"HahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!! "

Ivlis' laughter howled into the red night sky.


	19. - X I X -

Plunk!

The sound of clicking interrupted the joyous laughter of Ivlis.

"Ha?"

He looked to where the sound came from to see that the black diamond that held Kcalb's wings has fallen from his pocket, along with a small white crystal.

Ivlis face scrunched as he turned towards the god and demon. They were both staring up at him. He looked down at the still falling unconscious Kcalb.

"Deal's off devil! Your little god has interfered!! But I've still won anyways HAHA!"

With that, the flame devil threw his spear directly at the god below and began to fly down.

Reficul put up a shield before the spear was thrown. As it was aimed, it pierced right through the sheild and right through Etihw's abdomen.

"Ack... Agh!"

Etihw began coughing up black tar. Reficul, stunned at the breaking of the shield, quickly removed the spear that penetrated through the god. She was barely keeping her eyes open, afraid of suddenly letting go.

"KCALB!" The snow haired demon yelled as she tried to wake the king of demons.

She was barely keeping the raven haired god's body alive.

"KCALB! WAKE UP!"

_

 _With holy anguish hearts are crying,_

 _through feeble language urgently trying,_

 _to summon the sleeping now to wake,_

 _for souls' eternities are at stake._

 **A faint voice is calling...**

 _Somewhere_

 _deep down_

 _I know:_

 _if I sleep,_

 _my demons do too_

 _so maybe_

 _that's why_

 _I can't_

 _wake up..._

 **The voice gets louder...**

 _It is... an oppression to keep me alive,_

 _a mercy to let me die..._

... **Kcalb**...

 _Whitest of white against the darkest of black_

 _Tossed around in the biggest of waves;_

 _I'm but a tiny speck_

 _Prominent like the moon out on a sunlit sky_

 _Attempting to live again after every night I die_

 _Time slips by... The days have come and then gone_

 _Drawing the curtains of dusk; to unveil the arrival of dawn_

 _To everything else we should be indifferent because for each other we truly care_

 _At opposites we stand for I am here while you are there..._

 **"Wake up, Kcalb. "**

_

Eyes flashing open, Kcalb looked up to see a flash of white falling towards him, followed by Ivlis racing down to catch whatever it was.

He looked down to see he was still falling nearer and nearer to the ground just a few hundred feet below.

On the shattered roof, he saw Reficul looking frantic over his god.

 _"... Eti?! "_

She was covered in black tar as her abdomen had a gaping hole through it. She was curling herself from the pain. Her skin was paler than before and she kept vomiting a mix of blood and tar.

The devil saw her in shambles, a state that was very close to knocking at death's door. His sclera blackened as he turned back up to Ivlis.

The king of demons was enraged.

His horns started to glow, looking like freshly molten iron. His cloud white eyes changed to the hue of the sun.

"You...YOU! MY POWERS!" Ivlis grunted rather loudly as he tried to fly faster.

Kcalb averted his gaze from Ivlis to the luminous object.

Upon careful inspection he realized what it was.

Out of reflex, The king of demons reached a hand out to catch the Night black diamond.

"STOP!" Ivlis yelled, trying to glide to speed up to the devil, but his wings could only do so much.

One touch and Kcalb was engulfed in a black light. The devil shut his eyes tight to try and absorb whatever was going to happen.

Ivlis shielded his eyes as the light started to glow heavily.

"NO! "

The flame devil realized the scale of fate had turned on him.

_

 **Poems are from Hello Poetry**

 **I do not own them and only used them to convey the message I wanted for the plot.**


	20. - X X -

Kcalb opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. He was floating in a dark space, lit by bright lights and stars. Galaxies and nebulas could be seen from every direction. The space seemed to be continuing endlessly without a force to stop it. The devil looked around, confused and alone. He gazed down to see his reflection in the galaxies below.

Looking at himself, he saw his face covered in cuts and bruises. The pain behind him was still there, and his side looked to be bleeding.

"... Where did I get all these scars...? "

He laid a hand on his bleeding side, trying to remember where he ever got such deep wounds.

" _The battle!"_

It all came at once. Ivlis dark world powers, the small midnight diamond, Reficul and...

"... Eti... " Kcalb whispered as his pearly white eyes dilated.

The devil tried looking around for an escape route. He tried to walk but instead hovered to the place he tried to get to.

"I'm just like Eti." Kcalb said to himself, remembering Etihw floated instead of walked like him. I mean, she was god after all.

For a while, the devil floated around the endless space, trying to find a way back to reality. He needed to get back, for Etihw's sake. Kcalb could only shake off the thoughts of what was happening on the other side of reality. Who knows what Ivlis might be doing to her? She could be getting tortured or... worse...

Trying to float faster, Kcalb circled around the area only to find himself the same place he left. He stopped and closed his eyes to think.

He opened his eyes and began to search again when suddenly he saw something coming towards his way.

As they got closer, the devil realized it was two fiery comets heading right towards him.

He prepared himself to dodge but found himself stuck in place floating.

As they got closed and closer, the now stuck devil could do nothing but anticipate the impact.

Kcalb flinched just as the bright comets made impact. He expected to be hit hard but surprisingly felt nothing.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the two heavenly bodies swirl around him.

The shimmering stars danced around him as he watched carefully. They circled around every part of the devil. They rised from his feet to his chest and to his head.

Unexpectedly they disappered behind him.

Kcalb turned around to see the comets, but they were no where to be found.

Suddenly, he felt pain being healed. The pain beared for hundreds of years began to subside. The devil felt weight being lifted from his chest.

" _Does this mean...? "_

Kcalb gazed down to see his reflection on the galaxy's surface and saw that the bright lights began to take form behind him.

The glowing finished it's form and finally, after everything that has happened, the king of demons had his wings back.

He gently let them spread, afraid to lose his wings again. Gently flapping them, he felt something in his chest.

The devil took off and flew around the surrounding nebulas as fast as his wings could take him. Everything felt at peace, the wind blowing his bangs away along with his tears, the big smile on his face and the giant wings carrying him across the dimension.

He zoomed to his hearts content and gave a light chuckle ever time he flew higher and higher.

"Just wait until Eti sees-"

The flying came to an abrupt stop.

"Etihw!!"

How could he forget about the battle? Kcalb's happy face was completely replaced with a serious one as he began to fly upwards, hoping there was an exit higher up.

The higher he went the brighter it was that it got harder to see. Kcalb shielded his eyes as he continued to descend up higher and higher.

" _Forgive me Eti, I hope it is not too late."_

The tone of guilt circled Kcalb as the end of the light started to come up.

_

 **Im starting to hate formatting on this site. It's getting on my nerves that I can't add a certain amount of elipses or a certain amount of spaces.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	21. - X X I -

Ivlis unshielded his eyes when he felt the light fade.

The flame devil found that the remnants of the light left a familiar figure.

Kcalb's fists were balled tightly as his bangs were covering his face. His wings were keeping him from falling below.

Beads of sweat formed on Ivlis forehead. Now that Kcalb had his wings back, he didn't just have the power to fly, but he had ten percent of his power restored to him.

Ivlis gritted his teeth. His whole plan was falling apart. He couldn't lose this chance.

This was his last chance if he wanted to escape this dreaded place.

"So, " Kcalb lifted his head revealing a terrifying bloody smile. "Shall we continue?"

Ivlis grunted loudly as he pointed his black spear towards Kcalb. In an instant, hundreds of tar puppet demons with spears charged at the devil. At the same time, a wave of fire spread out coming from Kcalb, causing the demons to perish in the flames.

With now flaming balled fists, The devil began to fly fast, charging at Ivlis. The flame devil cowardly began to fly away from him, giving him a chase. Several demons tried to stop Kcalb but ended up being impaled by sharp black diamonds.

"GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID COWARD!" Kcalb roared as he slowly caught up to Ivlis.

_

"Etihw? Are you fine?" Reficul asked as she tried to heal her faster.

"I- aggh... y-yeah- Ack!" Etihw replied as she coughed up more blood and tar.

"Wha.. Aghck... Kcalb...?"

"He has his wings back and is fighting off the air-head devil. He's winning Etihw. " Reficul reassured as she continued to heal.

The god looked up to see if the demon told the truth. With tired eyes she saw Kcalb chasing after Ivlis.

His wings were massive, having the look of a fallen angel, with gray raven's feathers covering the surface of the skin. The two main bones holding the massive wings up were covered in a cluster of black smaller feathers which gave the look of the fur from his cape jacket. The ends looked shredded but the fallen shredded parts were floating, being held up by an invisible force, giving an unfriendly aura in total.

Through the blood stained bangs covering her face, Etihw could see a smile she knew too well from the great war. The god darkly smiled too, one thought in mind.

" _That's my Kcalb._ "

_

Tar demons fell out of the sky left and right as the king of demons caught up to the flame devil.

Kcalb was getting hard hits on Ivlis. His wounds started to multiply as Kcalb got closer. Ivlis' face was mortified as he tried to fly away. He could feel more and more scars grow on his body.

He was focusing on escaping rather than surviving.

A very **very** wrong move.

As Kcalb closed the distance, he summoned two titan black diamonds by raising his flaming hands. Feeling that the gap was closed enough, he lowered his arms. With the swipe of his hands, the gigantic diamonds glided towards Ivlis.

They both pierced right through Ivlis' bat-like wings.

The flame devil gave a strong cry to the wind as he gave a second to turn and look up to the person responsible.

Ivlis gave an ireful face as he began to plummet to the ground. Kcalb only looked with abhor as he watched his nemesis fall out of the sky once again.

The flame devil's eyes widened as his mind remembered consummating the same experience a very long time ago.

Traumatized, he let out an anguished screech before striking the hell below.

Kcalb didn't stay and watch and instead rushed down to his god. He wasted no time to carry Etihw as Reficul got up and opened a portal back to their world.

Just as the portal opened, they all jumped into the fiery hallway that paved a way back to the Gray Garden.

Reficul turned back to lock the world again, this time with a stronger seal that can only be broken by her. After she finished her incantation, They hastily rushed to the other end.


	22. - X X I I -

**Author's note:** **Oh myyyy gashhhhhh! I am a shame to Okegom and the whole fandom in total. Why? Because I got my facts of the Gray Garden all wrong:**

 **Kcalb was sealed underground BEFORE the Great War**

 **Kcalb and Etihw are MARRIED**

 **Yeah I know right? So sorry to my readers...**

 **Well back to the story~**

 _"KCALB! WAKE UP!"_

 _The ringing in her ears were stopping her from looking up, or was it?_

 _Opening her eyes just a tiny bit, she watched, with a blurry vision, A figure being impaled by the demons surrounding him right after he crashed into the staggering ground._

 _Her mind had fleeting thoughts as she looked to who was healing her._ _A snow haired demon was fighting hoards of other demons with great effort._

 _She flipped herself over to not watch the scene, but a midnight haired devil came up to her and laughed darkly. Thinking on impulse to run, she tried lifting her body. Thousands of shots of pain arose and she let out a whimper._

 _She fell limply on the ground. Through her vision she noticed something in front of her._

 _The devil that fell earlier._

 _Kcalb_.

 _"N-No this can't b-be... "_

 _The dark laugh turned into a howling one._ _She turned back to be greeted by the end of a spear._

 _"Game over! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

_

A light gasp escaped the god's lips as her eyes opened with fear.

She tried to jolt upward but the execution of the action caused pain to rise throughout her whole body.

"E-Etihw, are you alright?"

The god surprised by her name being called, turned her head to the source of the familiar voice.

The beating of her heart began to slow down as she saw the person who called her name.

"K-Kca... alb... I-I-"

"Don't push yourself Eti... Your body hasn't fully healed. "

Kcalb reassured her as he sat back on a chair next to her bed. His right cheek had a bandage, along with the side of his forehead.

He stood up from his chair and held her hand with a bandaged one. The god could see bandage wrapped across his whole waist. The devil looked battered as well with how much bandages she could see. He could have a lot more under the suit he was wearing.

It finally came to light that she was back in her peaceful world, scathed and scarred but alive. Trying to smile, tears began to trickle down as she saw that Kcalb had survived the fight she thought looked hopeless.

"H-hey! Eti, you shouldn't cry. It's over." Kcalb reached his other hand to wipe away the tears that stained her petit face. "You're exerting your self too mu-"

"W-wing...s" Etihw tried to say, but the pain from moving her jaw limited her speech.

"H-huh...? " Kcalb was dumbfounded.

"Did... Y-you ge-get ba...ack your- mphm!! " Etihw gave a hiss as she stretched her strained jaw too much. She bit back the pain as Kcalb frowned at her state.

He gently held both of her hands reassuringly. He spread his wings fully to show that they did not gather scars for nothing. The god stared in awe as his massive wings were finally back where they belong.

The flow of tears began to fall again.

" _His pain for centuries... It has been lifted from his shoulders._ "

The devil, being inexperienced with comforting others, stayed silent and rubbed her knuckles lightly, afraid to add more pain to what she was currently feeling.

A few minutes passed and the sobbing stopped. The devil looked at her to find that she had tired herself to sleep. Careful to not wake her up, he tucked her in and layed over his cape jacket that had been sitting on his desk chair. Etihw gave a sigh of contentment and a small smile while submerging into the layer of fresh comforters.

Kcalb took this as a sign to leave and let her rest. She was completely beaten to a pulp after all. Quietly, he exited his room and closed the door behind him.

Once outside, the devil started to walk towards the office. There was so much to do, especially when the news of the current event started to spread like wild fire.

The sudden disappearance of the world's god and then suddenly coming back badly beaten; The world's devil having wings and the once again appearance of a passing demon.

Kcalb heaved a sigh.

" _This was going to be a pain..._ "


	23. - X X I I I -

**Author's Note: I'M ALIVE YA'LL! School has started and I've been really busy since an event is coming up (Part of the committee hehe). This chapter is short and I'm sorry but worry not! The end is almost coming! From here on out it's going to be a mix of fluff and angst heheheheheh.**

 **Anyways enjoy~**

 **Oh! One more thing. There are texting bits here so please don't get to confuse lol.**

 _He stood right in front of her. Face stoic, devoid of emotion._

 _He just stood there like a mannequin._

 _Until the ground opened beneath him._

 _She ran to try and catch him, diving towards the ledge. But missed his hand by an inch. She got up and slowly backed away in shock._ _Her back hit something while backing away. She turned around to find him, another him. She backed away from the clone, confused and afraid. This clone however was stabbed through the stomach by no other than the flame devil Ivlis._

" _Run. " her instincts told her._

A _mistake. Everywhere she turned she saw him get killed in many ways. Stopping, more clones began to spawn and die._

 _She felt like puking._ _"What nightmare is this?! "_

 _All the clones began to point at her._ _"It's all your fault. " They said in unison._

" _No... "_

" _It's all your fault!" They began to chant louder and louder._

 _"NO! "_

 _"It's all your fault! "_ _They began ganging up on her, repeating the same words like a broken record._

 _"NononoNONONONONO!!!!! "_

_

Etihw's eyes went wide as she felt cold sweat drip from her forehead.

" _Another dream..._ " She sighed relieved.

Blinking a few times, she turned her head slowly to the weight that laid over her hand.

Kcalb was holding her hand, his head on top as he slept soundly. Etihw wondered how long he had stayed next to her. She looked at the ticking clock that filled the silence of the room.

" _2:54 am?!_ " How long did she sleep for? It was half past 9:00 am when she was last woke.

The god looked around and had just noticed that she wasn't in her room. Question marks circled her head. A quick look around and she noticed that she was in Kcalb's room. There was no mistaking it. The confusing variable though, was that in place of a coffin was a comfy bed with sleek posts.

A bed she was currently laying in.

Thoughts were flying left and right in her expanded brain.

" _Maybe this is temporary. My room was left trashed by me so they placed me in his room instead, and since his bed was a coffin they replaced it with a temporary bed! But then again, the bed is too grand and comfy to just be temporary. Unless they wanted me to have the best comfort, which is quite flattering I must say hoho~ but then again-_ "

Her thoughts were paused when she heared a light yawn. Kcalb slowly fluttered his eyelids open and gave a little stretch. He was greeted by a very confused looking Etihw.

"Ah! Etihw! I must have fell asleep while watching over you and umm... " His cheeks were tinted with a deep red.

Etihw smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Wow K-kcalb~ How smooooth~- mphhmm! "

Kcalb looked at her disapprovingly.

"Stupid Eti, I told you that you weren't fully healed yet! And here you are making jokes! " Kcalb gave an annoyed face with still flustered cheeks. Etihw only giggled, well half giggled half hissed at the pain.

After a second of recovering, the cheeky god thought of asking a question.

"Why is there a bv- tchh! "

"What did I just say Etihw? " Kcalb raised an eyebrow.

"V-b-tssss!"

Etihw began doing sign language Kcalb could not understand.

"W-what? You feel pain? Something is here? " Kcalb tried to answer her but was puzzled by her actions.

Etihw tried to think of a way to ask her question. She looked around the room and saw beside her a bedside drawer with her cellphone on it.

She then started pointing to the item. The devil got up and gave it to her, at the same time brought out his own cellphone.

The god took it and started typing. The bandages annoyed her, but she managed herself soon enough.

\- _Typing..._ -

 **Etihw:** **What happened to the coffin**?

Kcalb read the text with a quaint surprise. He looked into her eyes which were full of curiosity.

"I put it away. " he responded.

Etihw jumped at the response.

\- _Typing..._ -

 **Etihw:** **Huwaaaaaaat?! So u opted for abed?!?!?!**

Kcalb sighed. "It's not an exciting story. "

The god shook her head and went back to texting.

\- _Typing..._ -

 **Etihw** : **I wanna hear it :))**


	24. - X X I V -

**Author's Note : Gahhhhhh I hate school. I just got back from a 3 day camping trip and I get greeted with a buttload of requirements sheesh.** **Please hang in there dear readers. I'm getting to the end already. Some chapters just need final editings and other stuff before I can post them.** **Again I'm super sorry...enjoy the fluff~**

"It's late. You should go back to sleep. " Kcalb reminded. He was feeling sleepy as well. It was best to call it a day and to go back to the spare guest room that was three floors down. A pain to walk down to, really.

The god gave the devil an impatient huff.

\- _Typing.._ -

 **Etihw: I won't sleep until you tell me!!**

Kcalb grunted as he read the text. "If I tell you will you sleep?"

\- _Typing..._ -

 **Etihw: Yes! I promise ;))** Kcalb rolled his eyes as to think on how to tell the story.

"Well... "

_

 _The towering stack of 12 inches of paper was reduced to 6 inches in just 30 minutes. Most of it were just news and finished requests that needed confirmation._

 _Kcalb got up to take a breather. An hour spent on organizing and now another hour for paperwork. He sighed as he looked at the paperwork that needed to be finished and the letters that needed to be checked._

 _"How lazy can you get Eti?! " Kcalb cursed._

 _T_ _he thoughts from the back of his mind started to spill out again. The conversation that they had on his coffin bed kept repeating in Kcalb's mind._

 _" Sometimes I think that... I should have never lived, that you should have left me trapped in the earth to slowly die... but you didn't... Instead you forgave me and now... We're here, in this peaceful happy world teasing each other and playing and what not. " Kcalb started to smile lightly._

 _Etihw only stared at him still teary eyed._ _"But your wings... I-"_ _"_

 _If I had the choice to choose between my wings and this world, even if it were given to me a million times, I would always choose this life._

 _The thought lingered on in the devil's head._

 _" **... I would always choose this life.** "_

 _Looking out the window, Kcalb watched as angels and demons played around the garden together. They were all smiling and laughing. Kcalb gave a light smile at the sight._

 _Yes, this life was worth the loss of mere wings._ _"I should stay true to my word... " Kcalb thought._

 _He started walking to his desk on the other side of the room and took a request note from one of his neat stacks._ _He wrote a somewhat formal essay for just a simple request note. The devil didn't realize he was pouring his soul into this one note. Signing it with a quick stroke, he placed the paper on the empty file case for Wodahs to collect._ _The devil knew very well that the request would be instant once read through. He was a bit excited and scared. The change of sleeping in a bed tonight was going to be a new experience._

 _He drew his eyes to the clock that was ticking. They blackened as he realized how much time he spent on the request note. Sighing, Kcalb walked back to the other side and began to read through paperwork once again._ _

Once Kcalb finished he turned to Etihw, who had beaming but tired eyes that were closing by the second.

\- _Typing..._ -

 **Etihw: I'm glad Kcalb :)) You've changed :')**

The devil stared at the text then looked back to the god. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Just like the morning that had passed, he tucked her in and fixed the cape jacket on top of her. He silently left his room and closed the door behind him.

"So much for sleeping in the new bed, " He grunted to himself.

"But if it were for her sake... " He carelessly whispered.

Kcalb made his walk to the guest room. The stairs descending looked tiresome as he stared from above.

An idea crossed his mind.

Spreading his wings, he began gliding down the flight of stairs swiftly, having fun on the inside. He landed on the last step and proceeded to walk towards the guest room.

Cozy was a way to describe the room, though the thought of sleeping in a bed circled him once again.

" _It's just a bed._ " Kcalb reminded himself. He removed his blazer and laid on the bed.

Surprisingly, he was able to sleep soundly for the rest of the early morning.


	25. - X X V -

**Author's Note: DO NOT GO ANYWHERE I'M STILL LIVING! School has been hectic man. Well here's your chapter. Enjoy~**

Days passed and the world's god continued to heal faster and faster. She was able to speak properly now that her jaw had completely healed but still she was unable to walk or float.

Etihw has also been moved back into her room as Kcalb and Wodahs fixed everything for her.

Villagers visited her to see how she was doing. Yosafire came in with her three friends Froze, Macarona and Rawberry and chatted away cheerily as if nothing had happened. Yosafire and Etihw especially made jokes about Kcalb being an old man.

Dialo and Chelan came in next with apple pie, which the hungry god savoured in joyfully. Before leaving, Chelan chirped with glee saying that she was glad she was able to help the god heal. Etihw thanked her, though she was confused. She watched the red head demon and blonde angel leave.

 _"Come to think of it... What happened while I was out?"_

She shaked the thought off and left it for later when Kcalb was to visit her. He has been busy since they both got back. Doing both his and Etihw's work and not to mention fixing her room and explaining to the whole world what had happened.

He wasn't able to visit her frequently and she couldn't blame him. Etihw felt that she owed him big time.

Time passed with angels and demons coming and going. Etihw was grateful that everyone was worried about her, but she felt somewhat lonely. Maybe it was because Kcalb hasn't seen her in a while. She stared up at the clock.

It was 7:03 pm, almost dinner. For the past days, Etihw mostly ate alone on her bed. Sometimes Grora would wait and chat with the god until she was done to gather the dishes and wash them.

The routine was getting bored. There was nothing to do besides watch the clock or wait until someone (hopefully) arrived. No one was there to play Othello with or make fun of with old man jokes.

Etihw's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. Grora came in with a tray of food.

"Sorry Etihw, I won't be able to chat with you tonight. You can leave the plates on the bedside table. " the angel apologized while preparing her meal.

"It's fine Grora. I'm sure everyone's busy. " Etihw smiled, though she was a bit disappointed. Another dinner alone.

Grora left the room and left Etihw to eat alone. For a moment, she stared at the door hoping a certain someone would enter.

 _"Why do I even bother... "_ She began eating with melancholy.

_

The shifting of paper filled the silence of the empty hallway. Kcalb was reading through papers adressed to Etihw while walking back to his room. Dinner was uneventful and bland to say the least. The chocolate cake tasted different and didn't improve the situation.

The devil looked up from his work to see he hadarrived in front of Etihw's room instead. He was about to walk to his room when he stopped himself. He looked at the papers then to the white diamond door.

 _"What else do I have to do...? I've finished paperwork, opened all letters..."_ A mental checklist was going on in Kcalb's mind.

 _"I haven't visited her in a while..."_ He thought.

The devil shook his head and entered the room.

As he entered, he saw the god eating slowly and silently, focusing only on the meal.

 _"She's been lonely the past few days..."_

"Eti."

Etihw looked up from her food and immediately brightened up. Her radiant smile returned to her face as she greeted Kcalb ethusiastically. Inside, Kcalb smiled at the sight though it wasn't obvious on the outside.

"Thank goodness!! I was about to die of boredom!" Etihw sighed.

"I see you've healed your jaw."

"Well yeah duh, I'm god!"

Kcalb sighed. "You're even back to your old self."

Etihw snickered. Kcalb made his way to the chair next to Etihw. The god continued to eat joyfully while Kcalb read through the other letters he had.

" By the way," Etihw started.

"You never told me what happened after we got out of Helloid."

The shifting of papers stopped.


End file.
